To love a Dragon
by Infinity-Lou
Summary: Young Alexis Blackwater, the only daughter of the minister of magic, falls in love with a childhood friend, Draco Malfoy, her life changers. She gets accepted into Hogwarts and befriends the Boy who lived, she helps the trio during her years at Hogwarts, until the finale.What will happen, will she chose to side with her bestfriends or the one of her life?
1. Chapter 1

Alexis Blackwater wasn't your average young witch. No. She was the daughter of the Minister of Magic, Austin Blackwater.

Being the Minister's daughter had its perks, especially when it meant she went to the Ministry with her father every day. She was aloud to wonder around the hall and offices, guarded by two body-guards, because nowhere was safe anymore after Voldemort attacked and killed the Potters 11 years ago. Alexis always hoped to meet Harry Potter, the Boy who lived, when she goes to Hogwarts. And that would be this year!

Alexis made many friends at the ministry, especially one Draco Malfoy, who was a fellow Pure-blood. She meet Draco at one of her mother's party's when she was 6. They went outside, and Alexis showed him around her family's lake just a little ways away from her manor. She and Draco have been best friends ever since then. She could see through his snobby-ness and him being a downright git sometimes.

Alexis also had other friend, including the Weaslys, whom where also Pure-bloods. Two in particular, being Ron and Ginny. Alexis and Ron got along well. While her and Ginny almost looked alike, both having red hair and suddle green eyes. They also had the same personalities, wanting to meet the famous Harry Potter, and the love for animals and nature. Although Ginny was a year younger then Alexis, many people though the were twins.

Yup, life for Alexis was good so far, and in just a week, it would become even better because she would be starting school at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping at Olavanders

Alexis was walking down the streets of Digon ally with her parents. She couldn't wait get her wand from olavanders. 'I mean, you can't be a witch without a wand' Alexis thought. Then something snapped her out of her thought. There was a bright flash of light.

"stupid reporters" Alexis muttered.

" You can say that again" Her father sighed. "Just because I'm the minister of magic, I cant go anywhere without being publicized."

"Can we go to Olavanders now? Please?" Alexis asked, pointing to the nearby wand shop.

Her parents nodded, and then Alexis bounded over to the wand shop. She pushed the door open and wondered into the store. It was cold and very dark inside, but when she looked around, she saw a bunch of shelves full of wand boxes.

Suddenly, appeared out of the corner of the shop. Then the door opened and Draco came in and waved. "Ah, I was wondering when I'd see you, Ms. Blackwater and Mr. Malfoy. I remember when your parents came to get their first wands." He said walking back to get some wands to try. "Ah Ha" Draco and I listened him mutter from the back. He came back with two wand boxes.

"Now lets see. Ah Mr. Malfoy, try this. 10 inch's, Unicorn hair, and made of Hawthorn wood. Give it a little wave" Draco waved the wand and then an warm orange light glowed above his head. "Ah perfect. And here Ms. Blackwater, try this. Its a 13.5 inch, Phoenix feather and Dragon heartstring combo, made with Ash wood. Only one of its kind. its the second most powerful wand in the world, apart from the elder wand, whos master just so happens to be Dumbledore." I waved the wand around. Instead of the light that Draco resaved, I had gotten a ice blue swirl that sounded me. "Um, sir?" I asked. Draco just stood there with is mouth hung open. Clearly, her was just as confused as me. "Don't worry, it works. You, my dear, are going to be one of the most powerful witches in the world. Just chose the path that will lead you to the most suitable forest of power." Mr. Olavanders explained. "There is a prophecy about you, but that will be noted another day" and with that he disappeared just as suddenly as he came. Draco and I left our money on the counter and left the store.

"That old geezer is so confusing" Draco muttered when we were outside. I nodded in reply. we said our goodbyes and I went to finish shopping with my parents.


End file.
